


Second Chance

by mintbrownie77



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintbrownie77/pseuds/mintbrownie77
Summary: Alicia Clark is alone to face the dead with her mother and stepfather. After a frightening situation Alicia finds herself being accompanied by a strange blonde. Strangly Alicia feels confortable with the blonde. Do they fall in love? Can they manage their relationship? Are they safe? Will the new world allow them to be together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic story, I hope to deliver a great story. It picks up from the season finale of Fear the Walking Dead. This chapter is short but i do plan to make them longer as the story develops. Thanks for reading!

**CHAPTER 1**

Sweaty, pale, ragged, coughing, wheezing, fever, death. This was what I saw in the man lying on the bus floor. He mentioned my brother heading north. I really shouldn't trust a man that's practically at Death's door. So desperate and delirious, he's talking just to talk. What if he's thinking of a different Nick. He could be talking about any random Nick or possibly he's confused about the person we are trying to find. Not our Nick, not my brother. I look at my Mom and see a glimmer of hope in her eye. A hope that he may still be alive. I’m glad she’s happy, as am I, but it’s still not a reliable source. We don't even know if Nick was actually here. Still, I hope he’s ok.

“Give me your knife” Madison says softly. I reach for my back pocket and grab my butterfly knife and hand it to her. She looks at the man, more dead than alive at this point. He isn't far from dying and ultimately, turning. She slowly slips the knife into his head and retracts it. We look at the man now dead on the bus floor.

“Maddie we have to leave, we need to find shelter. We need a plan” Travis says calmly. Madison looks at him and nods. We get on our feet and head towards the exit. After we exit the bus and head towards where we entered, we see a few of the dead walking towards us. Travis nonchalantly takes them out and we hastily get into our truck. I see the building pass and some more of the dead wondering about. Everything is dead and dying. I’m alone now with Travis and my mom. No one else to talk to or no other form of company. The smaller the group the better, right?

“We need to scavenge for food and water, we have nothing.” I hear my mom say, “We can stop near a building and check there, how 'bout it?”

“Ok” responds Travis. I listen to them conversate and I silently agree with them. I sit back and watch the world go by. Not many of the dead surround the area and it seems somewhat safe. Ha, safe as if safe was an actual thing in this era. I see a few stores that don’t look so destroyed and I pat my moms knee,

“There, those stores seem to be untouched. Maybe there we could find some supplies.” Travis stops the car and we all step out.

“We should split up, cover more ground. If we stick together it will take us longer to find supplies.” I suggest.

“Oh no we're not. You're not going to go in there alone.” Mom says sternly.

“Mom I’m more than capable of protecting myself from the dead and you know that.” I say firmly

“Maddie, Alicia can protect herself. And she is right. We can cover more ground if we split up. Besides it's better if we get more supplies in one go, that way we won't have to keep stopping so often.” Travis explains.

My mom keeps a stern face but finally cracks, “Fine. But be back here in 30, if anything is wrong yell.” I look at her and nod. She hands me my knife and gives me a hug,

“Watch your back and please be careful.” I nod and pull away from her embrace. I turn around and walk slowly to the front of the store.

I knock on the window to get any of the dead out of hidden places. Just my luck, two come out and I cautiously open the door to let one out. I quickly plunge my knife into its head and do the same to the second one. I squat down and wipe my knife clean on their clothes. I stand up and walk into the store, there’s a random backpack on the floor, good for gathering more supplies. I pick it up and look inside. _Empty,_ but I keep it anyway. I look around and see that there is not much to gather. The place looks trashed and as empty as the backpack. Walls painted with blood and the floor caked with long dried blood. Trash decorates the floor, the small isles emptied and barren. The smell of dust, and unsurprisingly, the smell of rotting flesh fill the air. _**Disgusting**_.

I continue deeper into the store and find two water bottles underneath a shelf. I briskly grab them and place them in the empty backpack. I continue looking around while the smell of decaying meat filled my nostrils. Like I said, disgusting. I walk down a small isle and find some pastry looking bread and stuff them in my bag. I also find a can of corn, bent and beaten, but otherwise unopened. I stick it in my bag and continue down another isle. I find nothing so I move to the cash register and check if there’s anything useful behind it. I see some small cabinets underneath the register. I steadily open it and find a handgun. Nice find! I grab it, and study the gun. I feel the weight on my hands and I strangely feel more protected with it. I place my bag on the floor in front of me, place the handgun inside it, and close the cabinet. I open another and I find some keys held together by a ring. I grab the keys and my eyes search go straight to a door behind me. I zip up my bag and swing it on my back. I walk with the keys in hand towards the door. I look behind me and see no movement so I place one of the keys into the lock, it doesn’t open.

I try another key, then another, no luck. I continue trying after five different keys, after the sixth one I feel the key turn fully and hear a click. It’s unlocked. I carefully turn the knob and open the door. The door creaks and the room is empty and strangely clean too. I step into the room and close the door behind me. I see that there is a case of water bottles so I swiftly approach the water, flip my extra backpack onto the floor, unzip it, and place the water bottles inside of it. I grab one bottle and without hesitation, down it. I feel the cool water running down my throat, refreshing it and quenching my thirst. I pause and wonder why the owners didn’t take their water or their gun. What if they couldn’t? What if something happened? What if they... I shake my head and sluggishly get up. I do a final scan of the room and I spot a small refrigerator with the door wide open, some sodas laying on the top shelf so I grab those too. I’m on a lucky streak to have been able to find all this loot.

Suddenly, I hear gunshots being fired. I rapidly open the door, slamming it against the wall and I see four of the dead enter the store. Like lightning, I grab my knife and approach the first one. I dig my knife into its eye. Then another appears behind the one I stabbed, it growls and reaches for my head. I try with all my strength to remove the knife from the dead Walker’s eye. No luck, it’s caught in the eye. The Dead force me backwards. I let a yell escape my lips as I try to fight the growing weight pressing on me. I place my foot on the dead Walker's cheat to remove my knife. My attempt backfires and I walk backwards, slipping on a empty can. I fall hard onto the ground and the two Walkers follow suit. I now have two Walkers on top of me, one of them reaching towards my face with its flayed hands.

**_Is this the end? Is this how my story ends? In a Mexican convenience store!? Not today._ **

I use all my force to push off the Walker but it seems impossible. I grunt continuing to use all of my strength and keep the Walker from biting my face off. From the corner of my eyes, see the other two kneeling down to bite my legs. I attempt to kick them and get a few kicks in but not enough to keep them away. The Walker that tries to bite my face is getting closer and closer. I can hear the clacking of its teeth and its breath on my face. I use my remaining strength to push it away.

As my arms start to give out, I hear three gunshots. I flinch as blood splats onto my face. But then, silence. No growling no movement. I feel the weight of the Walkers being lifted off my body. I look up to find a blonde wearing a bloodied white shirt and a black leather jacket. As I shift my gaze down I see well fitting black skinny jeans and killer black combat boots. My eyes go back up and see black aviators resting on her face. She extends her hand, offering to help me up.

“Why hello there sweet cheeks” says the girl, with an Australian accent. A sly smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyzas side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I've had essays after essays due so I had little time to write but I will try to update sooner. Oh and I decided to write it in 3rd person because it was easier lol and because some of you perfered 3rd person.

**Chapter 2**

Music blaring into her ears, the wind hitting her face, the strong vibration of the woman’s bike between her legs. Driving her motorcycle was what empowered the young woman. The power and strength to survive her dying world. Elyza, was her name, rode her black 2014 Yamaha V Star 250 Cruiser down a street filled with stores that were seemingly untouched. She slows down the motorcycle and stops near a store. She turns off the engine and does a quick equipment check. She reaches into the saddlebags on the sides of her bike and grabs her Ruger Super Blackhawk .44 handgun and place it on her right hand holster. On her left hand holster she places a Smith and Behemoth Magnum handgun. She checks to see if she has her knives strapped to her legs. Perfect, everything is in its place. Before finishing she grabs her machete with its sheath still on and straps it over her shoulder. She yanks her earphones from her ears and flings her phone into the saddlebag.

One look around and she sees that the area is dead silent. Without a care in the world, she grabs a lollipop from her saddlebag, rips off the wrapper, and pops the lollipop into her mouth. She nonchalantly walk towards a pale, old looking store her left hand sitting comfortably on her gun. She walks up and taps on the glass and waits for the rotters to come out. After a few minutes, three come out so she throws the door wide open and leads all three out at the same time. In one swift movement, she pulls out her machete and slices the head of the first rotter. Then she grunts as she beheads the other, leaving the last one.

She stares at it. Staring, staring, staring.

One day she was a regular woman living a normal life, and the next… well you know what’s next She clears her head and quickly ends its feeble life and slicing its head open. She wipes her machete clean on the rotter’s clothes and reshethes it. Once more staring, she sighs and carelessly walks into the store. To Elyzas ’s disappointment, the store is empty and has long been scavenged clean. Nothing left but the smell of dried up blood that litters the floor. That acrid smell that no longer burns or bothers. Elyza circles the empty shelves and stares at them.

_“Just my fu**in’ luck.”_

She continues on and spots a door and approaches it. She grabs the knife that was strapped to her left leg and holds it in front of her, armed and ready to strike down the dead. She quickly turns the knob and pushes the door open. _Empty. Always empty._ She walks in and sees a few untouched can of beans. Closing the door behind her, she sits next to the can of beans.

_“Well this will have to do.”_

She picks up a can and stabs it open with her knife. She peels off the lid completely and pour the beans into her mouth. The cold and salty taste of the beans muses in her mouth and she swallow.

_“They are not as bad.. maybe I’m just plain hungry. Yeah that’s it.”_

While still munching on the beans, she pulls a small map from her bag and locates the her next target.

_“Well I believe we are here, so we should head north to reach the border and then head back home to Los Angeles to see what’s left. Seems it’ll take a few days, nothing I can’t handle. We can make a stop here, and pump some gas here, and continue on. Yup sounds like a plan.”_

She finishes a can and tosses it across the room and lays down on the cold unforgiving floor with her hands behind her head. Elyza lets herself drifts off to sleep, she’s got a long road ahead of her.

_Crazy colorful lights swirl around the room. The loud Spanish music blaring out the speakers. Many people dancing and drinking having the time of their lives. I dance with some strange person with a drink in my hand. Then I feel someone grab my hand and pull me away from the dancing crowd and into the kitchen_

“What the hell Lindsey?!” Elyza protested loudly

“You need a refill girl! And relax you have plenty of time to dance with the redhead.” she says loudly trying to overpower the blaring music. Elyza looked back to see a beautiful redhead that seemed to be dancing her heart away. She smiled and Lindsey watched her.

“She’s pretty Elyza.” mentioned Lindsey, while Elyza just gazed at the girl. Lindsey she filled her cup with more liquor.

“Don’t worry about what’s going on at home, enjoy the party, get carried away! These Latinos know how to party and they know how to make it worthwhile!” said Lindsey with a bright smile, Elyza gently punched her shoulder and smiled back.

“We’re in Mexico! Have fun girly! Whoo!” shouted Lindsey as she strutted away with her hands in the air and joining the dancing crowd.

Elyza grinned widely. She was glad to have a friend like Lindsey willing to let her be a part of her crazy adventures. Elyza chugged down the liquor, feeling the burning sensation run down her throat and fog up her mind a little more. Elyza walked back into the dancing crowd and continued to dance with the redhead. The redhead began to grind on Elyza and placed Elyza’s hands on her swaying hips. Elyza followed the redhead’s movements, enjoying the contact. After a few minutes, a familiar girl yelled in terror. Everything stopped and a masculine yell joins in chorus. People started to run out the house yelling in fear of what had happened. Elyza ran towards the girl’s screams which guided her to the front yard and to find Marie, a friend of Elyza, who was being bitten by some strange guy. She looked at Elyza, fear quickly invaded her eyes as she reached out for her.

“Elyza, Elyza help me please!” she yelled, pain resonating through her words.

In shock, Elyza stayed back and only watched as the guy ripped off the skin on Marie’s neck and blood gushed. Elyza starred as Mary choked on her own blood. Elyza watched in horror and panic began to invade her mind.

_“What the hell?!”_

Elyza saw the guy look up with blood running down his mouth and a large bite wound on his left shoulder. He grunted and growled, and extended his arms towards Elyza. His eyes had turned white, Marie’s blood running down his mouth and all over his shirt and hands. She walked backwards as the guy approached her. Then when the guys tried to get ahold of her, Elyza pushed him on the floor and turned around and started running towards the entrance of the house.

“Lindsey! LINDSEY!” Elyza screamed in search of her friend.

“Elyza over here!” she ran towards Lindsey’s voice and she saw her trying to save a boy falling from the backyard balcony. Elyza quickly helped her with the guy and Lindsey caught her breath

“We need to leave now!” Elyza demanded of Lindsey and she just nodded in agreement. Elyza guided Lindsey and the guy to the front yard towards her truck and opened the door, she carefully coaxed the guy inside the backseat

“I will stay with him, make sure he doesn’t bleed out.” Said Lindsey

“Okay” Elyza replied as she went to the driver side and quickly opened the door.

She grabbed her keys from her leather jacket and turned on the engine. They drove off and Elyza headed to the nearest hospital

_“What the hell was that?! What f*** is going on?!”_

Fear and confusion darkened her mind. Tears started to pour out of her eyes, she saw her friend die and was powerless to save her. They saw cars trying to leave the neighborhood, and a traffic jam had built up. So many people in a frenzy to run for their dear lives. Elyza heard screams and cries for help. A random girl ran and stopped in front of her car and Elyza quickly slammed on the brakes. She looked at Elyza with relief, but out of nowhere a guy grabbed her by the shoulders and bit deep into her neck. The girl’s eyes widen and she yelled out loudly in pain as blood squirted out the side of her neck. The man kept eating her as he put his hand on her face, his fingers plunged through her eye and caused the girl’s screams to grow more intense. Elyza watched in horror as the man ate the girl and ribbons of red flowed down the girl’s face.

Elyza wakes up with a start. _A dream, a memory_. She looks around to see where she was and she remembers yesterday’s events. Her breathing was heavy and a few drops of sweat flow down her forehead. Her heart throbs with pain after remembering that day. She looks down and closes her eyes to control her breathing and her body tense. She slips her knife back on the strap on her left leg and pulls herself up to sit against a wall. She sighs and grabs another can of beans, and this time it’s brown beans.

“ _These better taste better than the other ones or I swear I’ll go f***in crazy.”_

She grabs her knife and opens the can. The sweet scent of honey fills her nostrils. In her excitement she chugs the beans into her mouth.

" _Not so bad after all....”_

She continues eating the sweet, savory beans, enjoying every bite. She starts fiddling with her knife to pass the time. As she finishes up the beans the door swings open and Elyza jumps to her feet, dropping the can and pulling out her gun. She points the gun to a blonde woman, alarm written all over her face. She raises her hands and drops her knife.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just looking for food.” Says the strange woman calmly.

Elyza lowers her gun and smirks to the woman. “Well I found some beans.” she point to the cans with her gun. “You can have them, just leave the sweet ones for me. I like those.” She says and smiles a bit.

The lady walks towards the can of black and brown beans and picks one up.

“Here let me” Elyza extends her hand and takes the can from the stranger. She places her gun back into the holster and grabs the can. She stab the lid of the can with her knife, opens the beans, and hands them back to her. She takes the beans and eats them zealously. Elyza watches the woman and chuckles. The woman pauses and continues eating slower, she spots Elyza’s map.

“Where are you headed?” she asks.

“Oh I’m headed home back to Los Angeles, see what’s left of it” Elyza answers

The woman pauses and solemnly looks at Elyza “We just came from their and it’s… well, it’s been completely destroyed. The military bombed the cities, as a way to eradicate the infection but it didn’t work. They failed.” Elyza stares at the lady in confusion.

“Do you think people made it out?” she asks softly

“Can’t say, there were so many. So many trying to leave and... God, I hope so.” the lady responds.

Sadness creeps into her heart. What she called home is now gone, her family dead. She has nothing left. She looks at the lady in front of her, eating her beans.

“Elyza, Elyza Lex.” She says as she extends her hand.

“Madison Clark.” the woman says as she shakes Elyza’s hand.

“Are you alone or do you have a group?” Elyza inquires.

“No group, it’s just me... and my daughter and my boyfriend.” She says hesitantly. “and you?”

Elyza motions toward herself “Exactly what you see.”

Madison looks at her “So you’re all by yourself?”

Elyza nods.

Madison looks Elyza up and down and after a moment of indecisiveness she states “You can join us as you please. Survive, pull your own weight, and don’t drag us down. If you become a burden or if you pull anything against me and my family, I won’t hesitate to end you.”

Elyza snickers “Relax blondie, I don’t plan to hurt anyone. I just want to survive. But sure I’ll tag along until I see fit for me to leave.”

Madison relaxes a little more. Behind her Elyza spots movement. She blinks a few times and sees a growling group of rotter's entering the store. Madison notices her shift in mood and asks “What’s wrong?”

Elyza swiftly grabs her by the arm and pulls her behind. She grabs her gun with her right hand and shoots the walking dead. After six gunshots, three remain. Elyza grips her knife tighter and with a left swing she stabs its head. Another tries to grab her but she kicks it away. She grunts as she kills the rotter approaching her from the left. Hastily, she removes her knife and the last rotter lunges itself towards her. She takes it by its neck with both hands and tries to push the Rotter away, but it’s too heavy. She struggles to keep it at bay and it inches closer to her face. She feels a hand grab her knife from her right leg and stab the rotter on the side of its head. The rotter falls to the ground and Elyza breathes heavily as she turns to see Madison holding her knife.

“Took you long enough.” she snarkily says and a smile crawls on her face.

Madison looks at her with a confused expression.

“That was awesome. Did you see the way I kicked that monster? How about the way I was able to shoot their heads without aiming?” Elyza chuckles, “That was intense.” she says trying to lighten the mood.

Madison chuckles and smiles. “Yeah that was something. Where did you learn how to fight like that?” she asks.

Just as Elyza was about to answer, they hear a girl yell. Without thinking, Elyza quickly runs towards the yell and she sees the girl on the floor kicking off the dead that are trying to bite her legs. The girl is struggling to keep the rotters off of herself. Elyza instantly grabs her gun from her left holster and shoot the three rotters. The girl shakily removes the dead off of herself, and Elyza gets a moment to study the girl’s face; sparkling, moss green eyes, sharp cheekbones and a wicked jawline, silky blonde hair falls gracefully on her shoulders, and beautiful plump pink lips.

_“Great another gorgeous girl…”_

Elyza sees the panic in her eyes and a surprised expression is written all over her face. She extends her right hand towards the girl,

“Why hello there, sweet cheeks.” Elyza says with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I know it's a bit short but now I can write the story! Wooo! Ideas are always appreciated and comments. I would love to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Special Thanks to my editor Gninga!!!


	3. Hola

Hola peeps! Just want to let you know that I am taking over. The person before could not continue this story due to being busy with life. But no worries! I, the new writer, will try my best to continue the story in a way that is some what good. The next chapter should be uploaded by tomorrow or sometime this weekend. Peace out!


	4. Those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blonde appears and Alicia can't help but felt like comfortable around this new girl. Almost as if she knows her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm the new writer! Call me Cindy, or whatever. Hoped you like my first chapter!

  
The blonde pulls out her hand and I grab it as she pulls me up.  
"Thanks." I smile at the girl.  
"No problem." The blonde girl smiles back at me. Before I could say anything more, my mother comes running in.  
"Oh my god, Alicia!" She runs up to me and starts checking me for any bite marks.  
"I'm fine mom." I say softly and she nods. She turns around and looks at the blonde who saved me earlier.  
"Thank you." My mother thanks and the blonde sends a smile her way.  
"It wasn't a problem." The girl smirks and sends me a wink and I can't help but smile back at her.  
"I'm going to go find Travis," My mother leaves the room, leaving the blonde and I, alone.  
"So what's your name, cupcake?" She asks.

_Cupcake? Really?_

"Alicia, what's yours?" I ask, something about this girl, draws me to her. And I don't really know why.  
"Elyza." The blonde replies.

There is an awakened silence between us until I eventually spoke up.  
"So, you're obviously not from around here, so uh," I pause, I normally never do stutter. "What brings you around these parts?"

_Around these parts? Really?_

"My friends, Lindsey and Marie, we came here during spring break." Elyza explained, she looked like she was hurt, and before I even knew it, I was sitting right next to her.  
"What else happened?" I asked softly.  
"The fucking biters came rushing in, that's what." The girl laughs and I couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. All around us is death, and that's all. "I saw my friends get eaten alive." The girl murmured. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

This wasn't like me, even though I met this girl five minutes ago,I felt comfortable. Like I could tell her anything.  
"I'm sorry." I pause, debating whether or not I could tell her. "I-" She looks at me and I finally realize how beautiful her eyes were, they were blue like the sky, and I felt I could easily get lost in them. "I killed a man yesterday." I muttered. It never really seemed to hit me until now.

_I killed him. I killed Andres._

"He was alive, he was breathing, and I stuck my knife right through his chest." I swallowed as I felt tears start form.  
"It's rough out here, ain't it?" She adds and I nod, in fear that if I speaks another word, my tears would actually fall.

_I have to be strong. Don't show weakness._

A voice in the back in my head reminded me. It didn't feel like my own. Like someone else's. Someone I knew.

"The first kill is always the hardest." I look up at her confused. Elyza takes a deep breath before staring down at me once again. "Before I came here I-"

Before she could answer my mom entered the room, I quickly stand up and step away from Elyza.  
"Travis, this is Elyza." My mother looks at Travis and Elyza as they shake hands.  
"I'm Travis, nice to meet you." He smiles and Elyza smiles back.  
"Where are we headed?" I ask.  
"I know an abandoned farm not too far from here, we should get there before nightfall." Travis informed and Elyza nodded at him.  
"Well I guess we better get going!" Elyza states and Travis nods at her as he leads the way to the truck.

~~~~~~~~~

When we get to the truck my mother decides to sit in the front with Travis as me and Elyza sit in the back. The first five minutes are quiet before Elyza breaks the silence.  
"So what's your guys' plan?" She asks staring at each and every one of us. I shrug, remaining quiet the whole time.  
"We need to find my son," My mom states and I roll my eyes.

We're never going to find him, when will she realize that? When will I be enough?

Elyza looks over at me and scoots a little closer.  
"I'm guessing you don't like your brother?" She whispers in my ear and I look over at her.  
"I don't hate him." I whisper back. She gives me an unconvinced look and I sigh. "He's a runner," I explained. "Before the whole world went to shit, he was an addict. And then after awhile I guess he just got sick of us and ran off." Elyza looks at me and nods. I didn't really like talking about my brother and I think Elyza understood that.

The rest of the car ride was silent. The whole time, all I did was look out the window and take note of all the abandoned houses as Elyza talked to my mom and Travis.

I don't know too much about this Elyza girl but who knows? Maybe in this world we aren't completely alone. Maybe this is the start, of a new friendship.

~~~~~~~~~~

Before we enter the house I look over at a few graves. I walk over and squat, looking at all the names.  
"They were a family." I looked behind me to see Elyza, I smile at her and nod.  
"It's sad, don't you think?" I ask and she squats next to me.  
"Yeah..." The blonde trailed off, I waited for her to finish but she never did. I stand up and Elyza does so too.

I look over next to me and see that Travis has already made a fire.  
"Want to sit next me to me near the fire?" I ask and she smiles.  
"I'd like that very much, cupcake."

We walk over to the fire and sit near each other and talk about random things and tell stories.

~~~~~~

"So you're telling me, you call flip flops thongs back in Australia?" I laughed, it was such a good feeling to finally laugh after so long.  
"As a matter of fact cupcake, yes, we do." Elyza smiled at me and took a sip at her water bottle.

  
Eventually the laughter died down and we were both sitting near the fire. I had my head on Elyza's shoulder as we just stared into the flames of the fire.  
"Elyza." I called out and the girl looked down at me. "You said something earlier about how the first kill was the hardest, what did you mean by that?" I asked. The blonde sighed and tore my head off her shoulder so we would actually be facing each other.  
"I was in a group, they trained me for the apocalypse basically. They found me in my car asleep in the middle of this highway with no other cars. The apocalypse had just started so I didn't know what in the bloody hell I was doing or where I was going." She paused and took a sip of a her water bottle. "The leader's name was Jason, and he wasn't all that bad at first. He was actually pretty chill for the first two years." The blonde took a deep breath and looked at the fire. "But then he killed one of the men who trained me, Ricky, and he went all crazy. I didn't know any other way to stop him, so while he was asleep, I grabbed my gun, and shot him straight through the head." My eyes widen in shocked.

Elyza has killed someone too.

"Was it hard to do?" I ask softly.  
"Not exactly." She looks at me with her blue eyes. "At first, hell yeah. Every time I breathed I kept saying to myself, You're a murderer! You killed someone! And now you'll have to live with that for the rest of your days! And I still kind of think that now. Until I had to kill another person, and it started to feel less well, odd." Elyza added and I stare at her in udder disbelief.

_How can killing someone not be considered odd?_

"What do you mean?" I ask and the girl looked at me and her eyes widen.  
"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that! I was just saying, ya know, you kill so many of the undead already, so what's the difference in killing the living?" I give her another look of disbelief and shock as I see her face start to go red. "Wait no, that's not what I meant, I mean, I know the difference between the living and the dead, but when it comes to killing them it's different." She rambles. Silence consumes us until I break it.  
"I think I should go..." I stand up and head towards the barn until Elyza grabs my hand. I feel electricity shoot through my whole arm as I stare at her.  
"Alicia wait." Elyza looks at me with seriousness in her voice. "You know I didn't mean it like that." 

"What did you mean then?" I ask. 

"I had to shoot one of my closest friends in the head, and then another, and then another." Elyza stated clearly. I looked at her eyes and saw nothing but sadness and yet her face looked so stoic, and strong.

"Elyza, I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"Don't be sorry Alicia, these things happen. The dead are gone." Elyza went to to sit back down and sat near the fire and I went back over to her.

"And the living are hungry." I stated softly in a voice that is barely even a whisper. I didn't really think when I said it, I just, did.

"What?" Elyza questioned, she probably didn't hear what I said. I scoot closer to her and put my head on her shoulder.

"And the living are hungry." I said a little bit louder so Elyza could hear.

"Where'd you get that from?" The girl smiled and stared at me with those eyes. They looked absolutely beautiful in the firelight. 

"I don't know." I lied. I mean, it was technically the truth but something told me otherwise. It was a gut feeling.

_Where have I heard that before?_

_"W_ here have you heard it?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know. Those words always stuck with me. And it works pretty well with this whole apocalypse thing." I hummed and response and stared back into the flame.

~~~~~~~

I started to feel my eyes grow heavy. And eventually I closed my eyes and fell asleep, in the arms of the beautiful blonde, that rescued me no more then eight hours ago. Although we literally just met, I felt like I've known her forever. I was comfortable, and I think she was too. And that's all the really matters right now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and contructive criticism to help me improve and them kudos. Have any ideas feel free to email me at mintbrownie77@gmail.com or coment them, either way I'll read them. I hope to hear from you all. Thanks for reading! I'll be trying to update as soon as possible.
> 
> Shout out to my girl Gninga for editing!!! Thanks!!


End file.
